Nightmares
by Serpico1986
Summary: "You know you're a very nosy girl. You and that pathetic boyfriend of yours had to put a stop to my otherwise perfect plan." Lara Jean was petrified as she watched as her ex-stepmother raise a gun and aimed it to her head. "Now you're going to pay!" Lara Jean screamed as she heard the gun discharge.


**Ok, thie story bellow, is an AU story, part of the storyline i have been writing in this fandom for a while, so i suggest you read 'Saving Daddy' first, in order to understand the story.**

 **If there´s someone not enjoying these stories, i must say, this is not my problem, i´m writting for me, not for you, this is my account and i can do whatever i want, so i say, good bye. And if there´s someone (guest or not) who can´t cope with my grammar, i say it´s not my problem neither, you´re freee to go away and block me out.**

 **And For those who liked, i say welcome to my new story, i hope you have a great time and thank you very much for your time.**

 **Good Evening**

* * *

 **DSCWin, Ashley and Princess DoGooder, than´s very much for your help and support, i couldn´t do it without you guys.**

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES**

 _Lara Jean Covey walked into her house after school to find it empty. Her five love letters were scattered over the table. Confused by the placement she picked up the envelopes and walked to her room. She knew it was her younger sister, Kitty, who had done it as she was the only one home._

 _"Here's the thing Katherine," Lara said as she opened her sisters bedroom door. "If you want me to have a boyfriend, fine. Just stop going through my stuff!" She yelled and waited to hear Kitty respond or whimper. But there was nothing. "Kitty?" She called again as she flipped on her sister's light as it dawned on her that it was pitch black inside. "Kitty you home?" She walked in and searched inside her sister's room._

 _Lara Jean shrugged her shoulders before taking her letters and placing them in her room before she walked back inside her kitchen. Nobody was inside the kitchen, living room or dining room. It wasn't that she was afraid of being alone, it was curious as to why nobody was at home._

 _She knew her dad was at the hospital and her older sister Margot was in Scotland for school. That only left her younger sister Kitty but she knew she was supposed to be home with her since she remembered driving her to school._

 _She didn't want to overthink the situation as she decided to go on the couch and dialed Peter's number but it went to voicemail after four rings._

 _"Calm yourself Lara Jean." She told herself. "He's at practice. There is no way hes with Gen as they're ancient history."_

 _She sighed and looked around the house trying to figure out where everyone was when a loud noise that came from one of the back rooms of the main floor made her jump. "H..hello?" She called clutching her phone like a weapon. "Anyone there?" There wasn't response as Lara Jean stood up her body shaking. "Kitty? Kitty is that you?" Silence. "Kitty if it's you this isn't funny!" When she heard another loud bang Lara Jean's heart leapt into her throat. "I...I'm calling the police!" She screamed starting to dial the emergency number._

 _"Oh. There's no need for that sweetie." The voice made Lara Jean freeze. Her breathing stopped as she knew who the voice belong to. She turned around and felt like screaming and crying as she came face to face with Mrs. Rothschild. She was wearing her beat dress and an apron which had Worlds Best Mom written in blood red lettering._

 _"Wh...what are you doing here?" Lara Jean asked her eyes wide with fear. She looked behind her wondering if she'd start to scream if Josh would be able to come to her rescue. "Wha...what did you do to my family?" She asked knowing without a doubt she had done something foul to them._

 _"Oh don't worry about them sweeite." Rothschild said with s large toothy grin. "Your family is just fine." She chuckled before her smile turned dark. "For now."_

 _"W..well I'm calling the police! They're going to wonder how you escaped prison!" She felt her fingers turn to lead as she tried to dial the three easy numbers. "Now tell me what did you do to my family!" Lara Jean felt like crying as Mrs. Rothschild slipped Lara's phone and tossed it behind her._

 _"You know you're a very nosy girl. You and that pathetic boyfriend of yours had to put a stop to my otherwise perfect plan." Lara Jean was petrified as she watched as her ex-stepmother raise a gun and aimed it to her head. "Now you're going to pay!" Lara Jean screamed as she heard the gun discharge._

 __/__

"Lara Jean?" Peter's voice was soft in her ear. "Lara Jean wake up."

Lara Jean sat up her eyes wide open as she found herself on the couch with Peter beside her. "Wh..what happened?"

"You fell asleep during a Golden Girls Marathon to the point where I was asking, if you were wanting me to watch it with you, wouldn't it be rude if you fell asleep halfway through it?"

"Oh..." soon the girl remembered. It was Friday night and Kitty was having a sleepover at one of her friend's house while her father Dr. Covey was having an emergency surgery at the hospital leaving Lara Jean and Peter alone to have a Marathon on Netflix. However, the news that Mrs. Rothschild was wanting an appeal hearing Lara Jean was scared that she could be after her family and her nightmare will come true.

"Are you okay, L.J?" Peter asked seeing that his girlfriend was in distress.

"Ye...No." She stated and sighed. "It was just a nightmare."

"You wanna talk about it?" Peter asked concerned. Lara Jean had opened and closed her mouth four times debating with herself whether or not she would tell him.

"I can't." She finally concluded. "I'm afraid that if I talk about it, it will happen. Then it wouldn't be a nightmare where I can wake up from but I will have to relive it in reality."

"Then you shouldn't worry, love." Peter said wrapping his arms around her and held her tight. "I'm here and will always protect you."

Lara Jean looked dreamily into Peter's eyes before she kissed him gently on the lips. After the kiss was broken she curled next to Peter laying her head on his chest as they continued to watch the rest of the marathon without any more interruptions.

The End


End file.
